


Cosmic Particle Transmogrification

by SPARTAN047



Category: Superheroines Encyclopedia
Genre: Blushing, Capture, Cosmic Particle World, Cute, F/M, Femdom, Fighting, Heroine, Lane - Freeform, Pony Express, Rhapsody - Freeform, Saterra, Sciencubus, Superheroine, Supernatural - Freeform, bishonen, blowjob, bossy girls, boyish charm, chase - Freeform, classy gals, enhanced speed, hero - Freeform, romantic, smarts - Freeform, super speed, superheroines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Lane is a hero tasked with bringing back a certain hero, but we all know that adventures in the fictional world and IRL are never that easy. There's always a series of adventures to complete before the hero achieves his objective. This is a series chronicling what happened to him, his possible girlfriend Rhapsody categorised as a Pony Express, and other characters like a Slutubus ... I mean, Sciencecubus to help them break dimensional barriers. They may need help from the Queen of the Superheroines for their tasks as well though.





	1. Speed Demon: Meeting With Rhapsody

_Fetishes: hero, heroine, supernatural, femdom, chase, capture, boyish charm, blushing, cute, romantic_

 

_Tags: superheroines, Pony Express, Rhapsody, Lane, hero, Cosmic Particle World, super speed, enhanced speed_

 

 

_Note: This is a requested fantasy and is not intended to slam any men at all, in case I get comments about how this sounds condescending to men. Some facts of biology are also included, like about XYs, so please look them up before telling me I’m putting down guys here. I love all you guys, no homo. :P It is a bit like some of the stories on Literotica about the Y chromosome getting unstable and making men a rarity in the word where they can get the opportunity to breed on a subway train by several women (viz. The Y-Virus by Elvenslaveboy, with 8 parts so far). This story doesn’t have any handsome men dying at all, just genetic mutations caused by the cosmos which give men and women different powers._

_The entire profile of the Pony Express is at the end of the story for your reference._

The link to view the profile and picture of the Pony Express [is here](https://she-superheroines-encyclopedia.tumblr.com/post/169401817042/pony-express-cosmic-particle-concentration).

 

 

**Chapter 1 — Speed Demon: Meeting With Rhapsody**

 

 

When the world changed it was because of the Cosmic Particle. A newly engineered particle created by former porn star and current Head Particle Engineer of Succubus Corporation, Amita Darzi. A company that had its hands in nearly every field of production and research named after Rosaline Succubus. However when the Cosmic Particle escaped isolation it multiplied thanks to the nitrogen in the atmosphere.

Once it began multiplying it was absorbed by masses that contained large amounts of water. And because humans were the masses that contained large amounts of water. They gained new properties of the universe thanks to the amount of Cosmic Particle Concentration. It is still uncertain why only women can have stable transformations when absorbing Cosmic Particles. But, the Y half of the male chromosome is incapable of sustaining the Cosmic Particle without turning the host into a terrible monster. This is in accordance with the law of mutations of how the chromosomes work: the Y is more variable and can give the species new abilities and powers, but may also become unable to sustain the being and collapse in on itself, causing the being to die. The X is stable and doesn’t mutate, but it cannot help change the species at all due to it’s resistance on being filled with a different strain of DNA.

Some males have developed a defence to the Cosmic Particle thanks to them having a dominant gene in their X chromosome. But, scientists are unsure which gene it even is. They just know it’s in the X chromosome. And because women have two X chromosomes, they are capable of using incredible cosmic powers to help the new world. The men could use their unique XY chromosomes to generate new mutations and create new strains of DNA which would finally get through to defending the men’s chromosomes from the unexpected mutations which caused them to get weaker. The binding DNA would wrap its strands around the other genes in their organelles and cells, strengthening them and in turn all the organs and different systems in the male body. A similar process was present in these cosmic females, though the difference was that it was there since birth. The males were not present in the cosmos where the women appeared from, so they had to make do with human men who were willing to accommodate them. It was a hard job to convince them, since these exotic women didn’t look exactly like humans. However, they turned out to be beautiful, much more than the women living on earth. They had exotic features, like ears, tails, and sometimes extra long tongues like lamiae would. They also had gained incredible powers from the cosmos, such as super strength, super speed, and super hearing or vision comparable to Earth’s fictional superheroes and heroines, like Superman, Wonder Woman. These were good enough traits to make men fall for them — or perhaps be afraid of them. No one knew the real reason, but they were slowly but surely winning over most of the men they encountered.

It was one of these occasions which led Lane to the forest to find one of the superheroines. She was supposed to be a pony type from the different genres he came across. He read the biodata he’d been given from his employers for the superheroine. It read: ‘Pony Express, CPC 600-625/1000, Type: Messenger, Diet: Celery, Strawberries, Apples, Carrots, Peanuts, Milk, Cheese and other foods that aren’t meat or eggs, Powers: Horse Mimicry, Enhanced BaLane, Enhanced Bite, Unstoppable Charge, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Strength, (along with several others), Alignment: Lawful Good 2:4, Neutral Good 1:4 and Chaotic Good 1:4, Traits she fancies: Men who enjoy being lassoed and have a boyish charm, likes youngish men who may appear a lot younger than they are, is fastest in the world thanks to two powers of hers which are not completely explained. More information overleaf.’

He turned it over and read the entire profile of the Pony Express. There were a few terms he didn’t understand, of course, but he noted that the superheroine he was hunting was quite fast and powerful. She could kick holes through metal beams and doors, or walls with her strength. There was an odd weakness of hers where she had to put on a pair of stockings to use her powers at all.

He stood at the edge of the forest, contemplating his next move. He decided to move forwards and risk getting captured or defeated by her. The superheroine wasn’t his only target. There was also a bandit who was planning to destroy everything he could find on the land which he was about to enter and then bring the superheroines he found down, capture them as slaves, and sell them wherever he could. He had been told this from his employers as well, though he had no idea where they’d heard it from. He could hardly care less because of the fee they were paying him to persuade the heroine to join their regime, and capture or kill the bandit.

He heard a rustling noise from the undergrowth, and whipped out his crossbow. He aimed it at the bushes.

‘Who’s there?’ His voice was strong and steady, with no sign of wavering. He had to be when dealing with any kind of cosmic creature, as they could smell any signs of fear or hesitation when they dealt with someone other than their species. 

There was no response, apart from more rustling up ahead. He fired one of his bolts at the disturbance, but there was no thud of a body hitting the ground. Whoever it was happened to be a lot faster than him, that was obvious. He lowered the bow and listened carefully, but there was no other sound. He walked forwards and checked the bushes, finding nothing whatsoever.

He took the longer route around and looked for someone else who could give him a hint on where the brigand lived. The area was desolate and abandoned, though, as if someone had already started to pillage the land which he was standing on. As he looked ahead for hints, he noticed that a large square of the land appeared to have been cleared and then burned repeatedly until there was hardly anything left. The place appeared barren and forlorn, like no one had stayed there for years. The only thing which gave away the fact that someone else had done the job was that around the foliage, there was no indication of anything else at all which showed that someone had been around. It was perfect … for now, it was very likely that someone else wanted to use the land for their own purposes.

He slowly walked over to the place behind the trees and stepped on the bare patch of earth which was completely devoid of life. There was clearly very little he could do to bring it back to life now. He walked to the other end of the patch and saw nothing. Turning around, he prepared to go back to the other side and search for the bandit.

He stopped short as a strange sight met his eyes. He noticed a man who definitely had not been there before, digging up the garden close to the barren patch. He slowly walked over, trying not to alert the man. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the man’s shoulder. The man swung himself backwards in a graceful capoeira kick which Lane only just avoided by leaping sideways in the air and spinning around. He whipped out his sword, aiming it right at the man’s heart. The other man somersaulted into the air, pulling out two miniature daggers with blunt ends. Lane recognised them as sai. He aimed them at Lane, preparing to fight.

Lane chuckled. ‘I’m not sure how you intend to fight with those, fella.’

The man didn’t answer. He ran forwards, doing front flips and backflips in perfect continuity before coming up on his knees near Lane’s ribs. He slammed one of the ends of the sai right into Lane’s eleventh rib on the right. Lane gasped in pain, doubling over as the pain spread from his rib to his arm. The man swung the other sai to his stomach, but Lane managed to block it with the edge of his blade. He kicked out, making the man jump back and backflip to safety.

Lane started walking towards the man, but groaned and knelt on the ground, clutching at his aching ribs. The hit was quite powerful, much more than he’d anticipated. The man raised his sais and pointed them at him.

‘Give up yet?’

Lane shook his head. ‘I don't think so. You’re going down.’

The man sighed and shook his head. ‘At least I offered you the chance.’

Lane was the one who rushed towards the man this time, swinging his sword. The man caught the edge on his sai and ducked under the next swing. He kicked Lane in the chest and flipped over to whack him in the head with the sole of his shoe, then rebounded off him and landed on his feet. Lane groaned as he clutched his head in pain. He whipped around to kick the man on the side of his face, but received a sai to the ankle which made him yell out, and then a knee to the chest. He collapsed to the ground, his body aching. This guy was good. It had taken him minutes to subdue Lane at least partially. Ten more minutes and he would take out Lane — which he couldn't allow. He stood up and thrust his sword forwards. The guy simply turned sideways and whirled around Lane. He hit Lane on the sides of his head with the sais and he fell down again. Lane dropped to the ground as the man swung his weapons at the back of his head, then kicked him in both knees. The man fell to the ground on his knees and face, giving a yell of pain.

‘That should do it, big boy,’ snarled Lane, whipping out a set of handcuffs. ‘You’re coming with me.’

The man rolled backwards and flipped up into a standing position. He raised his sais, but there was a rushing sound and both of them vanished from his hands. Lane stood with his mouth agape, as did his opponent. 

‘What is this?’ said the man, curling his hands into fists. ‘What kind of magician are you?’

There was another rushing sound, and the man’s overcoat was gone. He gasped and tried to cover his body with his hands before realising he was still fully dressed. Standing up, he looked around. There was a whirlwind of sand to his right, picking up speed as it came towards him. It whipped around him for a while, making his hair fly around and his clothes flutter, before there was a screeching sound. Whatever was in the cloud screeched to a halt in front of the man.

Lane gawped for a while at the woman who was standing in front of him. She was dressed in what looked like a purple pony hoodie, her midriff bare. Her abs were prominent and proudly outlined by her posture and physique. She had a tiny, skimpy pair of thong panties on, her ass on complete display. He would’ve asked her why she was so shameless, but it wasn’t the time while he could check out what her ass looked like. She turned to the man he’d been fighting, hands on hips. Her gaze was cold at the moment, though her eyes looked very gentle. She leaned forwards and placed her hand on the man’s shoulder. He shook it in irritation, but her hand didn’t budge. He raised his fist and gave her a swift, direct punch to the abdomen. It had no effect, however, her abs of steel absorbed them without impact. She grabbed his throat and lifted him up. The man choked in her strong grip, his legs flailing helplessly in the air. She brought his face close to hers as she sized him up.

‘Listen, little one,’ she said rather condescendingly, ‘I have a few plans for the guy here you want to kill. He was tasked with tracking you down, not killing you. And yet you want to finish him off.’ Lane ears pricked up at that. ‘He’s actually a really cute one, so you’re not touching him. I’m the one who’ll capture him for the ultimate reward: making him mine. Unless you’re attracted to men, I don't see your business here.’

‘Oh, I am attracted to men,’ said the man mockingly. Both Lane’s and the woman’s eyebrows went up. ‘I like some of them as video game partners, and others as headless corpses adorning my closet.’ Lane swallowed. ‘You can guess where this one’s headed. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do.’

The Pony Express lowered the man to the ground. He chuckled and headed towards Lane, who backed away a little at the ferocious expression in the fellow’s eyes. The Pony Express grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. She grabbed his neck with both hands and locked it in place. He squirmed without success.

‘You people just don’t learn,’ she said, sounding almost sad. ‘I suppose I’ll have to put you into another dimension.’

She grabbed the guy and tucked him under her arm like a parcel, then adjusted her stockings. The stockings glowed a little, showing a recharge of power to her legs and body to help her run fast. A whirlwind formed around her and she ran in the opposite direction. Five seconds later, she returned to where Lane was, not even out of breath. She must have been fast to break the barrier between worlds.

Lane stared at her before speaking up. ‘Did you put him in another —?’

‘Nope,’ she said, sounding irritated. Lane closed his mouth at her tone. Her face softened. ‘It wasn’t directed at you, I need the powers of a Sciencecubus to break the dimensional barriers between worlds.’

Lane stared. ‘A who?’

‘A succubus who has the power of science,’ said the Pony Express calmly. Lane scratched his head. ‘If you know something about superheroines, you’d have heard of her. She’s one of the most powerful.’

Lane thought of what the organisation he worked for had said about those creatures, but nothing rang any bells. He sighed and gave up the thought. He had enough to do.

‘Okay, Miss Pony Express,’ he said, turning to her.

‘My name is Rhapsody,’ she responded, leaning closer to him.

Lane stepped back from her face being so close to him, but she just brought her face closer. He began to walk backwards, checking behind him for barriers, but she grabbed his shoulders and kept pace with him. He didn’t know if she was teasing him or not, and didn’t dare to ask yet. He couldn't understand why she was being so familiar with him when they’d just met. 

‘What’s going on?’ he asked.

Rhapsody looked deep into his eyes, then kissed him on the mouth. ‘You’re what I’ve been looking for,’ she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. ‘I’ve always wanted to be with someone who looks young and cute. How old are you?’

Lane told her.

‘Oh, definitely the right age,’ she said, ‘but you look so much younger. You’re fresh and floral unlike the other cuties I noticed.’ She shoved him to the ground unexpectedly, getting on top of him and slowly grinding her crotch on his. ‘I think I did the right thing by waiting here to capture you instead of that other hottie who passed this way five years ago. He seemed just right, but he didn’t fight a man with sais the way you did.’

Lane blinked. ‘What logic is that? A fight is a fight! And why are you unbuttoning my shirt?’

Rhapsody blinked as well, her hands fumbling with his middle buttons. ‘Huh? Oh, I got distracted. I wanted to see what kind of shape you’re in, but it feels pretty good already. Shall we at least make out before getting to —’  
Lane started to shuffle backwards, made triply hard (no pun intended) by Rhapsody on top of him. ‘Wait! I didn’t come here to be captured and turned into a rapidly ageing purse holder — I mean, boyfriend! Let me go and tell me one thing — are you willing to join me? I’m fighting against desperados here!’

Rhapsody moved along with him, making sure her crotch was rubbing against his semi-hard cock. ‘Sure, sure, I’ll do anything you want. You want me to join your team consisting of just you and me so we can fight crime? Then we need to make a costume, put those crime fighter masks on ourselves, and get everything ready. What do you think, should we start now?’

Lane groaned. He slid under her, kicked at her back and knocked her off him. He stood up. ‘I came here to recruit you with my employers, not be your toy! If you want one of those, buy them at auction! Good day to you, sister!’

He turned to run, but as he got beyond the line where the barren land was and the green grass began, he felt himself slow down as if his limbs were in thick syrup. He moved an arm forward and a leg back in slow motion, struggling to move. He turned and saw Rhapsody calmly heading towards him. It was her Speed Manipulation, he knew it. He didn’t stand a chance. Rhapsody went into a running pose and turned on her Absolute Speed. She flew forwards and zoomed right past him, leaving craters in the ground with her feet. The stockings gave her the power he saw the encyclopaedia claim, but he hadn’t realised just how much. She flew around in a huge circle, destroying trees along the way and sending them all flying torn in half. She rebounded off some of the trunks, trampled bushes, and left a powerful slipstream behind her which caused as much damage as her actual power stomps. Lane felt the air behind her hit him and he flew into the air in slow-mo, trying desperately to regain his baLane. Rhapsody actually managed to fuck up half of the remaining forest before she ran back towards him. He felt the Speed Manipulation turn off and himself return to normal speed. His body floated to the ground at the usual acceleration rate, but Rhapsody caught him before he hit the ground. Her eyes were shining again with either infatuation or lust. He couldn't tell.

‘I’m glad you called me sister, darling,’ she said, nuzzling her nose against his. Lane opened his mouth and got a finger inside it, which she made him suck despite herself. ‘A cute onē-chan of yours can always help you in your quests for justice. I hope you continue calling me that, and we have several adventures together.’ Lane wondered if such an obvious example of sister zoning had to be explained to her. ‘I’m ready to do whatever it takes for us to conquer the world, otōto, so let’s go forth and make history! That includes the bedroom.’

She dropped Lane to the ground and climbed on top of him. With him staring at her wide-eyed and too embarrassed to move or protest, she kissed him deeply.

 

 

_Footnote:-_

_Pony Express_

_Cosmic Particle Concentration (CPC) minimum and max amount: 600-625/1000_

_Typing: Messenger_

_Diet: Celery, Strawberries, Apples, Carrots, Peanuts, Milk, Cheese and other foods that aren’t meat or eggs._

_Powers: Horse Mimicry, Enhanced BaLane, Enhanced Bite, Unstoppable Charge, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Strength, Expanded View, Night Vision, Absolute Speed, Prey Instinct, Danger Intuition, Enhanced Awareness, Enhanced Endurance, Stealth Tactics, Speed Cancellation, Speed Theft, Accelerated Vision, Accelerated Metabolism, Accelerated Thought Process, Supernatural Agility, Enhanced Durability, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Absolute Navigation, Flash Step, G-Force Adaptation, Intangibility, Invisible Speed, Mobile Invulnerability, Speed Combat, Speed Strike, Unrestricted Movement, Lasso Construction, Stocking Empowerment, Horseshoe Construction, Desert Adaptation, Indomitable Will, Fertility Inducement, Message Inducement, Parchment Generation, Writing Utensil Generation, Speed Manipulation, Dimensional Pocket Saddle Bags, Power Legs, Megaton Kick, Simultaneous Interaction and Razor Foot._

_Alignment: Lawful Good 2:4, Neutral Good 1:4 and Chaotic Good 1:4._

 

_Trait she fancies: Men who enjoy being lassoed and have a boyish charm._

 

_While containing less cosmic particles than most of the Sisterly Six Hundreds, she is still a proud member of them.  Acting somewhat as a lurid older sister she’ll jog around in her stockings, belt with saddle bags, panties and horse themed hoodie looking for an adorable little brother.  She won’t be interested in men that are actually younger than 18.  But, she’ll definitely be interested in a man that is 18 that looks like he’s 14 or 15.  If he does look his age, that’s fine too.  But, she ultimately prefers to be taller than her man and have him be super cute, having a boyish charm. She will never approach a boy that is under 18, almost having a minor detector that will eliminate him from a potential husband._

_Thanks to her Absolute Speed and Speed Manipulation she is the fastest heroine archetype in the world.  But, her powers are only available when she’s wearing a pair of stockings.  No matter what kind she puts on they instantly transform to have either horses, lassoes or horseshoes on them.  Her stockings give her powerful kicks that are capable of cutting through trees or steel beams like her feet were the sharpest blades.  Her kicks can also cause impacts to walls or the ground making craters or shattering the object. While, she does have Absolute Speed her speed is not fast enough to run her into another dimension or go back in time without the assistance of a Sciencubus.  The temporal barrier and dimensional barrier requires more than just absolute speed._

 

_From her stockings can appear lassos or horseshoes which materialize with but a kick or toss of her leg.  These objects can be used to restrict others or be made out of a purple energy that slow or cancel the speed of a person or object.  She takes delight in making lassos to rope herself a cute boyish man._

 

_She carries on her belt a pair of saddle bags that carry an endless amount of paper and writing utensils.  When she gets near people they have a desire to write a letter. Typically, the letter is to a loved one or friend.  Once she has the letter in her possession she’ll strive to deliver it to the person its’ addressed to.  All the letters are remained private between the writer and the receiver._


	2. Inventive Nerds: The Sciencubus Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane and Rhapsody go on a quest to find the legendary Sciencubi to help them break dimensional barriers into all the worlds and gain a special power, a nom de guerre for a Pony Express called the Sagely Stride

_Fetishes: hero, heroine, supernatural, femdom, capture, bishōnen, bossy girls, fighting, blowjob_

 

 

_Tags: superheroine, Sciencubus, Saterra, Lane, smarts, classy gals_

 

 

**Chapter 2 — Inventive Nerds: The Sciencubus Raid**

 

 

As Rhapsody got off Lane and lifted him to his feet, he looked around quickly to ensure that no one else was around. He noticed no one. He took Rhapsody’s hand, letting her pull him up easily. It was clear that she didn’t belong to the race of humans. No human could pull up someone else so easily without straining even a little and almost send them flying across their shoulder. He grunted as he caught his footing, staggering a little as Rhapsody let his hand go.

‘You humans,’ she chuckled, shaking her head. ‘So flimsy and delicate, easy to break. I don’t understand how you survived for two million years and more here. But …’ she slid up to Lane and placed her arms around his waist, pushing her large breasts against his back. ‘I think that’s why I like you. Cute, delicate, and vulnerable enough to capture.’

Lane moved forwards slowly to try and get away from her, but she playfully grabbed his cock through his trousers and held on to him. She kissed the back of his neck and licked his ear, slowly running her arms over his chest and feeling how hard he was.

‘Strong yet delicate,’ she whispered, her nose rubbing against his skin. She hugged him a little tighter. ‘If we knew we had some connection beyond friendship, this would be so much better.’ 

Lane cleared his throat. ‘Um, aren’t we on the wrong track here?’

Rhapsody looked up at him. ‘What do you mean, dear?’

Lane raised his eyebrows at the endearment. ‘I think we need to look for something to break this dimensional barrier, don’t we?’

Rhapsody paused and placed a hand over her mouth thoughtfully. ‘Oh, that’s right, dear. We need a Sciencubus for that.’

‘Who?’

‘A Sciencubus, darling.’ Her hands reached down and played with his cock again. Lane twitched with need as she caressed his balls and started to push her hand inside his pants. ‘They were ancient beings who were … what do you call them today? Total nerds. Geeks.’ She kissed his neck again. ‘They were the kind of scientists who were both boys and girls, and their main honcho had weird fetishes. He told them to put on a tail, wings behind their backs, and fake horns on their heads. They had to do so to avoid his wrath, of course. Afterwards, he made them wear tiny little miniskirts with very skimpy undergarments, like thongs and tiny bras which were a ribbon around their breasts. And the girl scientists always had huge breasts which entered the room before they did.’ She licked her lips at the thought, pushing her own into Lane’s back. ‘After the cosmic particle came through the containment barrier around earth, they were transformed. The cosmic particles helped their clothes fuse with their bodies and changed them into what we know today. They are highly intelligent, complex creatures who can figure out the mechanics of any working machine or contraption.’ She grabbed on to Lane possessively. ‘And they are very adept at manipulation. They could turn Hercules into a whining, begging wreck. So be very careful when you come across one.’

Lane thought about this for a while. ‘But surely they would be quite rare, isn’t it? A being like that would probably be hidden away and not easily discovered.’

Rhapsody’s arms tightened around him. ‘I could lose you to them, in fact.’

Lane started. ‘W-What?’

Rhapsody’s arms loosened their grip for a while. ’N-Nothing, dear. I meant that they’re actually more common than you’d believe and it’s quite hard to get a proper sighting of one. They’re shapeshifters. They could be a hot chick you dreamed of in school one moment, a MILF after you turn around, and then a buff demon slayer when they see someone else. You will never know what one is like no matter how long you think you’ve been with her.’

Lane shrugged. ‘So we look for one, check if she keeps changing shape and teleporting everywhere, and then take a couple of shots at her with our magic rifles?’

Rhapsody rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘Very funny, dear. We have to come across one first, as I told you. We should be able to get within the location of one within a few minutes. I also want the nom de guerre from her as Sagely Stride. She can confer power and privileges with her science on anyone she likes, so I think we should be able to get the power to break dimensional barriers and get a sort of war name I can use.’

Lane raised his eyebrows. ‘Really? Where can we find one? I thought you said they couldn't be seen that easily.’

Rhapsody bit her lip. ‘I happened to come across some of them when I was wandering the countryside. They look like normal schoolgirls in skimpy outfits when you see them normally. I watched them experimenting with something else, and it seems they want to build a new method of going back in time. In this case, both of your selves can exist at the same time in the travel subspace. The time and distance continuum will allow you to see what your past or future self is doing and undo any mistakes or change your physical characteristics to negate any harm you might experience. It is to ensure that time travel can be made safe and affordable for everyone without any risks at all. They are very likely to be on to something.’

Lane gaped at her. ‘Really? That sounds awesome! Let’s get to them and try to capture whoever we can so they can tell us all about this cosmic particle which turned my world upside down.’

Rhapsody shook her head quietly. ‘I can get us there with my Super Speed, but after that we have to be very discreet. If we make one mistake, then they’ll capture us and use us as test subjects.’

Lane blinked. ‘For what?’

Rhapsody folded her arms, chewing on her bottom lip. ‘Mostly sexual stuff, then as controls for other experiments they were planning. I’m not sure what they were planning, since they discuss them in very esoteric terms and go into very few details which are not enough, or too many which I don't understand.’

Lane grinned. ‘That doesn’t sound too bad, actually.’

Rhapsody groaned and gestured that he climb on her back. ‘It could be worse than you think, you know.’

Lane climbed on her back and grabbed on to her shoulders. Rhapsody gave a slight whinny, then charged forwards. The whole world became a blur as she zoomed forwards into a pocket dimension. The whole world turned into a colourful panorama as they went through a wormhole, then the world started to open out a bit and become like the Earth they knew. They leaped out into a normal world, next to what looked like a cave. Rhapsody sighed as she shook back her long hair.

Lane was awestruck at what had just happened. ‘What was that?’

‘Pocket dimensions,’ said Rhapsody, smiling at him. ‘I can’t get to certain dimensions, but I can go through the pockets and wormholes connecting them for now. All that can be unlocked with the right Sciencubus.’

Lane stepped forwards and looked around. He saw to his surprise that the cave was well furnished and stocked. Several young women were walking around in very skimpy clothing and lab coats. They would be sometimes stroking their hair, bending over in provocative poses and letting the coats flip over their asses to show the bottoms of their cheeks. They would occasionally be bending over and showing excess cleavage from their skimpy bras as they checked experiment results and mixed some chemicals together. 

Rhapsody grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. ‘Not right now, they’ll see us. We need to be very careful with —’

There was a shattering sound. Lane had accidentally bumped into one of the tables and knocked over one of the experiment bottles. There was a yellowish liquid spreading across the floor. Lane spread his arms and backed away. He was about to apologise when he saw all the Sciencubi staring at him while licking their lips. He turned to Rhapsody, who was wearing a panic-stricken expression.

‘Don’t make excuses,’ she barked. ‘RUN!’ She raised her legs, neighed through her nose, and galloped forwards. Some of the Sciencubi yelled out and threw test tubes filled with a smoking potion at her, but she avoided them and went into the pocket dimension she could breach. A voice came out of there, faint but discernible. ‘Hurry before they get you!’

Lane nodded and leaped forwards from the clutches of two Sciencubi. He ran towards the sound of her voice, but tripped and fell over something. He looked back and saw two giant hands which looked like Green Lantern’s holding him down. A slightly older Sciencubus with glasses and a voluptuous build walked out from behind one of the tables. She winked at him slyly as she reached down and pulled his trousers off in one go. His hard bulge stood up from his pants, making all the Sciencubi gasp in admiration. The lead Sciencubus raised her foot and placed it on his cock, stroking it back and forth gently. She smiled on noticing the big precum stain he developed on the front, then pulled back. 

Lane tried to lash out with his foot, but the lead Sciencubus easily stepped back and avoided his hit. She grabbed his foot as it was about to descend and pounced on him, sitting between his legs. Lane raised his fists, but the other Sciencubi leaped on him and held his arms and legs down. He struggled and tried to kick and thrash, but despite their slender appearance, they were frighteningly strong. They calmly dissuaded his attempts to thrash free as he tried to do so, only flopping around a little bit under the lead Sciencubus’s thighs. When he was finally tired, he moaned and flopped against the ground, the Sciencubi laughing at him. 

‘Oh, God,’ he groaned, sinking back into the ground’s embrace. ‘What do you want with me?’

The lead Sciencubus straddled him and licked her lips slowly. ‘My name is Saterra, just to introduce myself. And I am looking for a hero just like —’ she tapped him on the chest — ‘you to play with. Science can really get boring, you know. What do you think? Do you want to play around with me, or do you still want to play with me?’ The other Sciencubi laughed at the dilemma she had presented. She raised her hands to her collar and stripped off her lab coat in one fluid motion. ‘And afterwards, should we have some after play with the test tubes here?’ She indicated the multitude of ongoing experiments which they were doing as she leaned over him, letting him see down her bra. Her breasts were huge for a nerd. She slowly brushed them against his face, watching his eyes widen as she swung her legs over his body.

Lane swallowed, but didn’t respond. The Sciencubus leaned forwards and kissed him on the mouth gently, slipping her tongue between his lips. She licked his mouth on the inside, gently swabbing his teeth. She pinned him down by his shoulders and started to slide down his body, her thumbs hooking into his waistband. She pulled down his pants and let his cock pop up through his briefs. She slid them down as well, wrapping her hand around his cock and starting to jerk it up and down. Lane moaned quietly as he felt his cock rise and become harder with every stroke she gave him. Saterra gave an approving nod as she saw his length and hardness. She kissed down his chest, slowly pulling apart his shirt. Wrapping her tongue around his nipples, she licked around them to get his blood pumping.

There was a whooshing sound from behind him, and then the sounds of a struggle. Rhapsody’s voice came out of the distance. ‘Let him go! He’s mine!’

Saterra took his cock in her mouth, probably to get to sucking him before Rhapsody could take him away. Lane started moaning louder as she licked around his shaft, cupped his balls, and took him deeper into her mouth without any gagging. Her skill was amazing, and it came naturally to her from instinct. 

‘No,’ said Saterra coolly, taking the whole of his cock into her mouth and slurping on it. She let it out of her mouth, creating the distinctive popping sound of a blowjob withdrawal. She opened her mouth wide and started stuffing her cheeks with it, pushing the tip into the inner side of her right cheek and making it bulge out. Rhapsody let out a wail of anger when she heard the clear sucking and licking sounds of a blowjob. She started to punch and kick most of the Sciencubi around her, knocking them around the place, but despite her strength, there were too many of them to remove around her to get to Lane. She kicked one Sciencubus in the jaw, punched a second in the stomach and gave a third a spinning kick to the face, but a fourth jumped on her and grabbed her arms. She kicked the Sciencubus in the knee, but that only made her double over and push her breasts into Rhapsody’s back, bending her knees. Several more Sciencubi jumped on her and startsd to push her down to the ground. She kicked, thrashed, bit, and pushed them with her arms and back. Some of them went flying, but the rest were too overwhelming.

‘I can offer you a deal,’ said Saterra lazily, now moving her head up and down on Lane’s cock really fast. He moaned and twitched, trying really hard to shove his cock down her throat so he could blast his cum down it. ‘Look, I haven’t practiced a scientific blowjob yet, and I just want a little test subject. Especially one as cute as this.’ She cupped his balls and let her tongue become longer in front of Lane’s wide eyes. She moved it down to his sack and wrapped it around the part where it met his taint. She released him and began to lick on his balls, her tongue sloshing all over his orbs while she was teasing his cock with her palm and fingers. Her index, middle, and ring fingers danced up his shaft while putting her thumb on the other side, only letting the tips touch him. She released his cock and started to focus only on his balls, letting his cock dangle in the air while sucking her cheeks in and letting her mouth bathe his balls with her spit. Licking and sucking away on his shaft, she reached up with her hand and pointed her thumb towards herself. She placed her fingers around his member and began to move them up and down slowly, gently, while letting his balls pop out of her mouth, then slurping them in again with her tongue out and cheeks caved in.

Rhapsody kicked two more Sciencubi away from her, trying to get out of the mob of nerds holding her down. ‘What kind of deal? And stop sucking my man’s cock!’

Saterra shrugged and started to make even lewder slurping sounds, sucking on his balls harder and making him think they would implode with the amount of cum building up in them. He let out a throaty gasp and moaned when she started extending her tongue closer to his taint. Her hands gripped his ass cheeks, nails digging in lightly; just enough to keep him aroused. ‘Your man? Puh-lease. He’s not property you own, and I don’t see your name on him. You should’ve gone beyond that puny little kiss and claimed him before I gave him the pleasures of a Sciencubus blowjob. He won’t want to go back once he’s experienced this mouth.’ She put his balls back in her mouth and swirled her tongue around them. Lane gasped and shuddered visibly, some precum leaking out of his cock on her forehead. She grabbed his shaft and tapped it on her face, getting a bit of ejaculate on her forehead as a reward. ‘I get to suck off your man, as you call him, and you can stop knocking my minions around.’ Two more of the ‘minions’ flew into the air behind her and hit the wall with audible thuds. ‘After he’s filled my mouth with his delicious cum —’ ten or twenty minions hit the wall, and there were a few muffled screams of anger from Rhapsody ‘— you can ask me for anything you need. I’ll be glad to grant you the two things you were looking for when you walked in here.

Rhapsody froze. ‘How did you know we wanted … well, that’s not the point! I’m not trading oral sex with you for some stupid potions! You can’t have anything that valuable to offer, you know!’

Saterra released his balls from her mouth with a pop. ‘Sure I do. You wanted to find the methods for breaking dimensional barriers and how to get the nom de guerre for yourself to increased your power called Sagely Stride. That should make you the ultimate speed demon and ensure you get the jump on any opponent you face first, isn’t it?’

Lane and Rhapsody stopped in their tracks. Lane paused his thrusting into Saterra's mouth as she lowered her mouth on his cock again. Rhapsody almost fell over in shock at the weight of the Sciencubi on her.

Lane yelped in pleasure as Saterra started to swallow his whole length after so much teasing of his balls. He subconsciously thrust into her mouth repeatedly, unable to stop himself after all her initial teasing. ‘Sorry, Rhapsody, I can’t take this any more. Her mouth is so fucking good, I just have to cream down her throat. We’ll get the information out of her right … NOW!’

Lane gave a few more thrusts into her throat and cried out as he started to cum in it. He shivered hard as he splattered huge gobs of his seed inside her and held her head down on him. He shook all over and moaned while he released his pent up seed inside her. Rhapsody cried out in dismay and anger while he was cumming deep down her throat. A few more Sciencubi flew into the air and smashed through the windows and roof, but there weren’t enough removed to let her free herself and rescue Lane. Lane finished cumming down Saterra’s throat as she kicked around, then pulled his cock out and wiped it clean on her face and lips.

‘Okay,’ he said, as Rhapsody burst from under some of the Sciencubi and skidded to a halt near him. ‘What did you say you could help us with?’

Rhapsody grabbed him by the lapels and started shaking him hard. ‘HOW COULD YOU, LANE!!!! I TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU GOT BLOWN BY THIS SLAG JUST FOR SOME RELEASE! I COULD’VE GIVEN YOU THAT AND MORE!!!!!’

Saterra walked over to them and shoved Rhapsody aside, grabbing Lane and hugging him. She grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them, laughing as he flinched. ‘Don’t blame him, he has needs just like you. And if you get mad at him, he’s already got someone who won’t be. Me. I can whisper sweet and dirty pillow talk to him while you yell at his ass. Don’t drive him into my arms.’

Rhapsody remained still for a second or two, then raised her fist and started charging at Saterra. She had to be held back by half the Sciencubi as Saterra smirked. She shook her fist at her rival and made what would have been deep, dire promises and threats against Saterra’s life if she wasn’t a lead Sciencubus.

Saterra stepped forwards, taking Lane’s hand and leading him to the tables. ‘Okay, about that power you needed and the nom de guerre which will grant your feisty companion more power. All you have to do is —’

Rhapsody screamed in frustration. ‘Don't steal him away and talk to him like you’ve been friends for years, skank!’

Saterra sighed and hugged Lane again. Rhapsody fumed and tried to get to her again, but was held back by even more Sciencubi. ‘Look, your friend may not want my help, but I know you both need it for your battles. So I’ll talk to you about this since you’re listening, and you are being reasonable for now. I’ve got these two potions here.’ She picked up two bottles and gave them to Lane. ‘This is for the Sagely Stride, and this is for the way to breach dimensional barriers. You should have her take the nom de guerre one after the dimensional breaching potion and not before. Also, she can hold your hand and hug you while drinking them so the effects are passed on to you. Got it?’

Lane took the potions, awestruck, and held them out towards Rhapsody. Rhapsody glowered and said, ‘I don’t need her help, we can just go to one of the magical ponds I know and get our powers there! You didn’t have to get blown for two silly bottles!’

Saterra sighed and took Lane in her arms, bringing herself close to him so that between breast and ankle, there was no space between them, even as Rhapsody fumed. ‘Fine, if that’s what you can do, it’s okay with me. But meanwhile, before you leave, I have some more fun you could have with me …

   
  


_To be continued …_


End file.
